New beginning's Big Disasters
by tropicangell
Summary: Based after the 2007 movie. A girl who lost everything and then is sent across the country where she'll start in a new school and a new home will find out that there is more to her than just an average teen, when things get a whole lot complicated.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Chapter One: New State New School**

Kithamy stared up at new school in front of her before she decided to walk in, she felt so young infront of all the students in her new high school, tranquility high.

She grin at herself. _I'm probably the youngest one in this school anyways who ever heard a fourteen year old get into 11th grade, _she thought to herself sheepishly.

The bell rang and every student entered their class, she felt rather awkward being the last to enter her class. She looked up at the teacher, dressed in a button down shirt with a bow tie and high pants. "Do you have your schedule with you miss?" Mr. Hosney asked adjusting his classes.

"Um yeah" she answered handing it to him.

He looked at it and handed it back "Kithamy why don't you take a seat in back of Mr. Witwicky, Mr. Witwicky why don't you race your hand?"

A boy with short dark brownish hair sitting close to the window raised his hand slowly and pulled it back under his desk, Kithamy heard rather harsh comment about the Witwicky kid has she headed for her desk.

Sam and Mikeala stared at the new girl who made her way to the seat in back of them "Hey Sam she looks rather.. young?" commented Mikeala.

Sam looked at the girl with long black hair and blue eyes "yeah she does maybe she's not from around here"

"That could be I mean there aren't a lot of cases of students entering 11th grade young and in the middle of the school year"

"True, students don't transfer school much" he whispered back at Mikeala before he got back to paying attention to class.

XXxxX

Kithamy was glad she got through half of the day without dealing with any trouble, she was the quiet type even after moving across the country. She sat on a table outside '_how I wish I was back in New York, Why did they have to send me so far, new school, new state I can definitely add this to my bucket list of doom'_ she thought her eyes narrowed with sorrow _If my family weren't killed I would have still been in New York and in my old school._

Her thoughts were interrupted by two people who she had seen in a couple of her class.

"Hi you're the new girl that entered in some of our class right?" Mikeala asked though Kithamy felt that was so obvious, she slowly nodded "My name is Mikeala and this is my boyfriend Sam" Kithamy looked at Sam who just smiled. Kithamy felt like busting out laughing Sam looked so out of Mikeala's league to be dating but what can she do Sam didn't look That bad either.

"Can we sit with you?" asked Mikeala trying to make friend with the new girl but she could tell she was quiet.

"Sure, I'm Kithamy" she said has she got back to eating her lunch.

Mikeala and Sam sat down, Sam glanced at Mikeala who had a determined face to get to know the new girl even though Kithamy didn't look much interested into talking.

"Are you new in to the town? Where did you come from?" asked Mikeala throwing a whole lot of questions that Kithamy didn't catch

Kithamy smile, in a way she was actually glad someone was trying to make friends with her.

"Wow wait one at a time" Kithamy giggle has Mikeala stopped abruptly and apologized. "Yes I'm new in town, actually new to the state and I'm from New York"

"Wow must have been tough to move across the country" Sam spoke for the first time since they got there.

Kithamy shrugged "Well yeah I guess, hey um thanks for being one of the first to talk to me all day I thought I was going to be isolated for the rest of the school year"

"Hey it cool it got to be tough to be a new girl" Mikeala responded.

The bell rang reminding everyone lunch was over "If you ever need help finding your class me and Mikeala can show you" Sam said standing up next to Mikeala.

"Actually do you think you can help me I feel completely awkward being the last to come into class and having the whole class have me has the center of attention"

"Let me see your schedule maybe all your classes are with me" said Mikeala has she skimmed on the Kithamy schedule when Kithamy handed it to Mikeala. Sam looked at it.

"Yup you got all my classes come on just follow me and you won't get lost" Mikeala grabbed Kithamy arm and took her to their next class.

XXXXXXX

Kithamy thought that school was never going to end and she was glad when it was over. Right outside of the school she found Sam and Mikeala calling her, she sigh a little_ '__I asked for friends but not too much attention'_ she thought to herself.

When she got their she found Mikeala and Sam leaning on a yellow with two black racing stripe 2008 Camaro,.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Sam

Kithamy smiled "Sure, um is that your car?" she asked.

Sam smiled "Yeah it is "

"Are you sure it's not your parents or something?" she said with a smile.

"Of course, this is mine" Sam crossed his arm while Mikeala rolled her eyes

"You got a really nice car" she complimented has Sam got inside and Mikeala pulled the front seat forward so Kithamy got in the back.

Half way on their way to her house the radio kept flicking into different station, she found that quite odd but she didn't ask any question.

Seconds later she heard a police siren in back of them, Mikeala gasped and her face showed pure horror while Sam cursed. Kithamy was getting worried what was going on and why all the sudden they were speeding up.

"Um aren't we going to stop it's the police" Kithamy asked a bit nervous.

Mikeala and Sam glanced at each other and then Mikeala glanced back at her "We will explain later" Mikeala answered.

"Explain what?" Kithamy voice was drowned out by the sound of an explosion.

Kithamy eyes widen '_What's going on police can't shoot missiles' _she thought has they sped out of the city. Two miles out the car's door swung open and Mikeala and Sam got out and helped Kithamy out. Mikeala grabbed Kithamy arm and began to run to some very large boulders "Why are we running what going on?" Kithamy yelled over the sound of metal against metal.

"Right now is not the time to explain!" yelled Sam

Kithamy turned her head just in time to see two robots clashing together, one yellow at least 17 feet tall and one black and white three feet taller than the yellow one. Kithamy eyes widen has she noticed that the black and white one had police written in one side of its armor. '_Oh my gosh'._

**Aurthor notes:**** A story I started a while back but never got to finish, so please bare with better than it sounds I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2:Enemies or Friends?

**I do not own transformers or any of the original characters from the movie. But I do own Kithamy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two: Meeting and Explaining**

Fear ran through Kithamy's spine, has they all dived behind a boulder has an explosion occurred about twenty feet away from them. Uneasiness filled Kithamy has the ground shook, has both mech wrestled on the ground. Kithamy covered her ears has a high pitch inhuman scream came from the black and white mech has the yellow one fired a missile at its chest, sending the other right in front of Mikeala, Sam and her.

Kithamy eyes widen and swore her heart stopped when she saw the robot red optics stare at her, in the background she heard Mikeala and Sam yelling her name out, telling her to get away from there but her eyes couldn't leave the red optic, her body was completely frozen.

She began to panic when she felt the robot grab a hold of her. "Barricade let go of the human!" yelled the yellow robot that had his cannons aimed at the robot that had a hold of her who was called Barricade.

A strange high pitch garble that sounded like a laugh came from Barricade "You Autobots are always taking care of this pathetic race called human that is why you Autobots are so weak" Barricade snarled has he tightened his grip on the human girl.

Kithamy tried to loosen the death grip Barricade had on her, questions ran through her mind has to why she wasn't crying or screaming like any human that was about to be squeezed to death would have been doing but right now. She was just worried that she was going to draw her last breath in the hands of a super advance robot that probably came from another planet but she didn't doubt that. She had completely began to ignore the conversation that both robots were having knowing if she didn't get the dumb robot to loosen her grip she was going to loose consciousness from lack of oxygen.

_'If that other robot is here to help then he should do something then stand around and talk'_thought Kithamy in frustration '_But then again he can't fire without hurting me, what have I got myself into'._

She heard a explosion near and then one had hit Barricade in the leg sending him to his Knee, Kithamy winced at the high pitch scream that came from Barricade. Her breathing was coming in gasp and her vision was blurring. She saw three other car arriving, one had already turned into a robot and his cannons aimed at Barricade, the two other who she expected were also robots were disguised has a yellow ambulance and a blue with red flames Peterbuilt truck, who transformed minutes after the black robot.

_'I hope they're here to save me then to kill me'_Kithamy said her eyes closing. She had become too exhausted and weak.

XXXXXXX

Mikeala and Sam ran to Optimus and Ratchet side "You got to do something quick Barricade is squeezing her to death" yelled Mikeala.

"Don't worry I'll blow Barricade's slagging legs off before he kills that human" Ironhide told Mikeala aiming his cannons at Barricade other leg.

"Easy Ironhide we don't want to hurt the human either" Voiced Optimus

While Barriade was distracted with Ironhide, Bumblebee aimed his cannons at Barricade other leg sending Barricade tumbling down to the ground with a loud thud, he let go of the half unconscious Kithamy. Fortunately Barricade had let go just a few feet off the ground but the impact was enough to send her out cold. Bumblebee raced to get Kithamy safe away from Barricade before he got his hands on her.

XXXXXXXX

Kithamy felt a sharp pain on her left side before darkness swallowed her.

Barricade stood up and took his cannons out but he was out numbered he changed back to his alt mode and drove off, Ironhide was about to take off after him but Optimus stopped him.

Bumblebee handed the unconscious Kithamy to Ratchet who began taking scans.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Sam

"Minor bruising on internals, she will be alright" Ratchet answered holding her gently in his hand.

"Why don't we get to base and you can inform us what happen" Optimus told Mikeala, Sam and Bumblebee has he transformed back into his truck mode, he opened his passenger side "I'll take her to base if she awakes I'll explain to her any questions she might have"

Mikeala and Sam both glanced at each other "Hopefully you won't scare her to death when she wakes up" Sam retort getting in Bumblebee who had transform back into a Camaro, and shortly Mikeala got in the passenger side. Even though it had been months since they began fighting the Decepticons with the Autobots, Mikeala and Sam were still shaken about their battle earlier.

XXXXXXXX

_Kithamy found herself in a dark room which she hated so much. She had found herself in darkness for almost well over a month when she almost came close to dying the night her family was killed, she felt alone and frustrated and scared._

**_/Do not fear you are safe/_**_she heard. She looked around but couldn't find where it was coming from she had heard that voice before, for some reason it soothed her and she felt safe, she still remembered that when she was trapped unconscious for a whole month that voice had calmed her down it had kept her company it almost felt as someone or something was watching over her. _

_"Who are you?" she asked hoping it will speak to her._

**_/That will soon be explained/_**_the voice spoke again the voice had no emotions in its tone at all._

Kithamy stirred in her seat, Optimus loosened the seatbelt, Optimus mentally smile he wondered how was she going take the news when she wakes up and was she going to accept keeping their secret and fighting alongside them.

_Kithamy frowned "By who?" she asked. _

_It was silent for a long while__ **/**_**_Trust your new allies they will help you and fight beside them and your questions will be answered in time/._**_She was confused but she didn't think It would explain It's meaning._

Kithamy opened her eyes slowly. She let her vision adjust while she let her surrounding sink in '_where am I? I'm alive! Wait why am I in a truck? Oh no that robot took me. No the other one was a police car'._She felt a bit anxious and nervous, but for a strange reason she felt safe and it got her confused at herself.

Optimus noticed that the girl had awakened and was a bit apprehensive but much calmer then he had expected "Do not worry, I will not harm you" Optimus spoke.

Kithamy attention was caught and she turned to the talking radio and for the first time she noticed that there was nobody driving the truck '_yeah I'm definitely in one of the robot but I'm guessing good guys, hopefully'_ she thought.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" Optimus said

Kithamy was silent for a while before she found her voice to speak "I'm Kithamy, um...you're not friends with the other guy that was squeezing me to death right?" she asked nervously, she heard a chuckle come from the radio and a rumble come from the engine.

"No he is our enemy, Barricade is a Decepticon" Optimus answered.

Optimus felt Kithamy relax in the seat, and sigh "Good I really wasn't up to getting capture and then getting killed somewhere else," she paused has she heard another chuckle come from the radio "By the way I probably owe all of you guys a thanks for saving my life"

"We would not let human get hurt in the hands of the Decepticons"

"Okay so what I've heard you guys are Autobots who protect us, and the Decepticon who was that creepy police car hates us and wants to kill us, but like us human you guys come from the same race and planet right?" asked Kithamy

Optimus was impressed that she had figured it out at least some of it. "Unfortunately yes, we come from a planet called Cybertron, us Autobot and Decepticons have been fighting a war for thousands of earth years, we came to earth to retrieve the Allspark that had been lost and then found in this planet. Megatron and the Decepticons came looking for the Allspark which is what gives life to us and our planet and Megatron wanted to use it to take over your planet and destroy all human" Optimus gave a depressed sigh " At the end of the battle in mission city three earth month ago we had destroyed the Allspark and with it Megatron hoping we could end the war, but unfortunately it hasn't"

Kithamy patted the seat has if she could comfort Optimus "Then that would mean you guys have no way to make more life of your race right?".

"Unfortunately no" he answered.

Kithamy though she had just met Optimus she felt sad for him and his team "Why did you guys stay here on earth? why don't you go back?"

Optimus was silent "The Allspark was the only thing that could have healed our planet without it we have no world"

Kithamy stared out the window has they both fell silent for a while. She noticed that they had been traveling for a long time and wondered where they were going. "Hey, Optimus where are we heading?" she asked looking at the radio.

"Our base in Nevada" he answered "We already made sure that the government contacted your parents-" he was cut short by Kithamy

"They're not my parents their just my guardian" she interrupted Optimus

"Do you not live with the human that gave birth to you?" asked Optimus

Kithamy looked away from the radio and looked out the window, sadness filling her eyes "They were killed three and a half months ago" she whispered has they neared the Autobot's base.

**Aurthor's Notes:**** Here's the second chapter hope you like it, anyways thank you everyone for the reviews and advices and hope you stick around for the next chapters, anyone who has ideas to the stories like I said on my last chapers Ideas are welcomed, sorry for some mistakes I make in the story but if you find one you can just point it out for me it would be okay. Next chapter hopefully will be posted soon and again Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Please review! and see ya on the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3:Making The Decision

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMER **

****

**Chapter Three**

Kithamy got out of Optimus cab. She turned around just in time to see Optimus transform. She gazed in awe, it was her first time seeing any of the Autobots or any mechanoid transform from up close. Heck it was her first time seeing the transformation from alt mode to robot form, when she first saw Bumblebee and Barricade they already had transformed.

_'This day couldn't get any weirder, what a great first day of school'_ Kithamy thought to herself sarcastically. Kithamy shook her head trying to shake off what she had just seen and she turned around just in time to see Mikeala and Sam jump at her, Mikeala hugging her to death and Sam blabbering.

"OW you're crushing me" Kithamy gasped out of Mikeala death grip on her.

Mikeala let go a little embarrassed, "Sorry" she apologized

_'Note: lay off hugs that can kill you, yeah definitely, especially after almost getting squeezed to death by that Barricade guy robot and then Mikeala'_ thought Kithamy zoning out, Sam waved a hand in front of Kithamy.

"We lost her, Kithamy has left the building" Sam said before getting hit in the hand that he was waving in front of Kithamy face.

"Don't do that" Kithamy warned

Sam stroked his right bruised hand "OW your abusive, people are right when they say the quietest are all ways the deadliest" Sam said Kithamy gave him a look that sent Sam cowering in back of Mikeala._ '__She's freaking scary'._

Mikeala giggle and high five Kithamy "You should show me that trick one day" Mikeala whispered to Kithamy who just smiled.

"No problem" She replied.

"Ok kids let's get inside the base" Optimus said has he lead them to the entrance.

The President left Hoover dam to the Autobots after shutting down sector seven, it was the only place where they were able to walk around in their natural form without worrying about any humans who did not know about their secret. Any human friend they had were welcomed to the base but they had promised not to spill the secret out where their base was, but the Autobots knew that their human friends were trustworthy enough.

"So are you sure your alright?" asked Sam

"I'm fine don't worry about it just a little soared" answered Kithamy

"We really didn't mean for your first day of school to go like this" Mikeala said passing hand at on her hair.

Kithamy shrugged "Aw, you didn't know that we were going to be attacked, anyways it was actually cool..all this" Kithamy replied and then quickly put in "Except the part about almost being crush to death"

They all laughed.

They all quieted down when Optimus stopped, they were in a huge room, all the Autobots she had seen earlier before she lost conscious were there.

"Kithamy I like you to meet my comrades, Ironhide my weapon specialist" Optimus pointed to the black mech before continuing "Ratchet, our medic" Optimus pointed to the yellow and white mech "And Bumblebee our scout " Optimus introduced the yellow small mech who looked like a kid in front of all of the Autobots.

Kithamy waved, she was a bit intimidated in front of four huge robots "Hi"

The one called Ratchet stepped up. A red laser shot from his optic and briefly past over Kithamy, Ratchet had told Optimus he wanted a full scan on the girl when they were all at base since he did not have time for it before, only to check for any damages. Ratchet frowned or at least close enough of a frown.

"There are damages that have been their long before your contact with Barricade that are still healing, had you been into other battles?" asked Ratchet. Everyone turned their eyes and optic toward Kithamy.

Kithamy frowned, she felt her stomach drop. She wondered if she should tell them or not. '_How could I tell them I only met them today I barely know them, If I couldn't tell my foster parents and I couldn't tell the little friends I had known for years, how could I tell them?'_ Thought Kithamy avoiding everyone gaze.

"I...I was in an accident a couple months' back" Kithamy answered quietly.

"What kind of accident?" asked Mikeala

Kithamy stayed silent before answering "Guys I don't want to talk about it" she looked up at everyone sadness in her deep blue eyes "Please don't make me talk about it"

"We will not force you to speak, we were just concerned, you may tell us when you ready" Optimus spoke

Kithamy nodded "Thanks"

"Bumblebee why don't you show our knew member around the base, after your done bring her to my office" Optimus said

"Yes sir" answered Bumblebee and then signaled Kithamy to come with him, who just followed.

"Hey wait for me I'm coming" Sam called running after Bumblebee and Kithamy.

"Me too" yelled Mikeala

Ironhide shook his head "Kids" he mumbled before he left to his quarter.

Optimus turned to Ratchet "How bad is her condition?" asked Optimus when he and Ratchet were left alone.

"Her condition I would say by the scars was critical, but she is still healing. I would say that she was taken out of human hospital not too long ago" Ratchet guessed.

Optimus frowned "Was she damaged further with today's attack?" asked Optimus.

"Fortunately just minor to her ribs" Ratchet answered.

_The_re_is more to this human then meets the eye_ thought Optimus

****

Kithamy, Mikeala and Sam picked up their pace to catch up with Bumblebee.

"Hey 'Bee wait up!" called Sam out of breath.

Mikeala and Kithamy laughed "You need to work out more Sam" Kithamy commented.

Sam looked back at the two female "I... I work out" Sam stuttered.

"In what? Sitting in your bottom watching TV all day?" asked Kithamy

Sam made a face "No! I work out at the gym and I study"

"Yeah right Sam stop kidding yourself, and I know you barely study" Mikeala said

"Ha ha like you don't too?" Sam recoiled.

Kithamy shrugged and left the two lovers to fight on their own and began to pay attention to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" Kithamy called

Bumblebee looked down at the young girl. Kithamy couldn't help but smile the smallest Autobots was the friendliest one. "yes?"

"Thanks for saving my life earlier if you hadn't, I would have been dead meat" Kithamy said and smiled up at him.

"You do not need to thank me, we Autobots would save any sentient being" a chuckle came from the yellow mech "I'm beginning to sound like Optimus"

Their brief conversation was interrupted by Sam who caught up with Kithamy.

"Hey Kithamy what about you, how good are you in school?" asked Sam

Kithamy turned her head toward Sam "Straight A student, lowest grade I ever got was a B+" Kithamy answered.

Sam stared at Kithamy jaw's opened "Your lying" Sam retort.

Bumblebee looked at the teenager a bit confused "what is this A, and B thing you human always talk about?" asked Bumblebee

"At school we get graded on how we perform.'A' meaning you are doing excellent and 'F' your performance is poor quality" Kithamy explained

"That would explain a lot, I had seen one of Sam's exams and there was an F written in the middle of the paper" Bumblebee said. Sam flushed a deep red in embarrassment. Mikeala and Kithamy laughed.

Bumblebee finished showing Kithamy around base and brought her back to Optimus, leaving both of them alone.

It was quiet for a while and it got Kithamy nervous.

"Do not be nervous, you are in no trouble" Optimus said giving her the closest to a smile. Kithamy relaxed a bit. Optimus lowered his hand to the ground in front of Kithamy "Get on"

Kithamy did what she was told. She was pulled up into the air and then was sat on top of Optimus broad shoulder near his head._ '__Wow this is freaking high'_thought Kithamy.

Optimus sat down on what looked like a huge office chair "Kithamy you need to keep us a secret you cannot tell anyone about us, even if you do not wish to help us fight the deceptions"

Kithamy stared at Optimus blue optic "I won't say a word, but you're giving me a chance to make a decision either to fight or to go back like this never happened?" Kithamy asked

Optimus nodded "Yes, you are not going to be forced to fight in our war if it is your decision"

Kithamy was silent Optimus turned his head toward her, he saw she was in deep thinking.

_'I can just walk away and think it was just a bad dream. But they saved me I should help them, but how am I suppose to help them I can't fight a huge robot'_ Kithamy looked up at his optics "How would a human help? Were so... well small and so much fragile compared to you guys" Kithamy spoke.

Optimus smiled "That's what we had thought at first but we learned that there is more to you humans then meets the eye"

Kithamy smiled back and rose a thumb "All right I made my mind I want to help as long as I know you guys will be there for me and not abandon me" Kithamy said determination in her eyes.

"I will personally protect you Kithamy with my life" Optimus Answered.

****

**Author Notes:**** I decided to go back and fix all my mistakes and continue the story. Please bear with me guys! :)**

**Please Review and I'll see ya in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise?

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMER**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter Four**_

Optimus stopped at a small house in a silent neighborhood. His human friend had fallen asleep a couple hours before, has he and her made there trip back to Tranquility. He smiled mentally he did not want to wake her up but he knew that the humans that take care of her were probably very worried already even though Will had assure them she would be alright.

"Kithamy" Optimus called softly.

Kithamy stirred and rubbed her eyes, she sat up and looked around forgetting for a few seconds she had fallen asleep in Optimus cab.

"Your home" Optimus said.

Kithamy smiled and got out "Thanks for bringing me home, I'll see you around" Kithamy said and gave a wave. Optimus waited to see her disappear in back of the door before he left.

Kithamy looked out the window and watched Optimus disappear down the road and smiled_ hopefully he'll be a great friend _she thought before heading to her room. She knew that her foster parents weren't going to let her off easily tomorrow, she was so glad that they had let her go to bed without asking any question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kithamy sighed she was so glad that it was time for school it was her only way out of her foster parents 'lets play the 20 question game' about the day before. Mikeala and Sam caught up Kithamy just has they entered the school.

"Hey how did your parents take it, about being out for a whole day and the government calling them?" asked Sam.

"Well they let me off easily last night but then they jump me with a bunch of questions, and their not my parents" Kithamy answered.

"Wait why don't you live with your parents?" asked Mikeala.

"I just don't" Kithamy answered flatly.

"What did you told your guardian about last night?" asked Sam making sure he didn't use the word parents since she had looked slightly annoyed.

"I told them that I was in a special program where only a couple of kids are chosen for. What did you expect me to tell them I promised Optimus I wouldn't tell anybody about them or what had happen yesterday. They were a bit suspicious, but I convinced them at the end"

"Wow at least it went rather well then how it had gone for me" Sam commented just has the bell rang for school.

"Will meet after school you guys and then head to the Autobots base there are some people Optimus wants to introduce to you Kithamy" Mikeala said has she took a seat. Kithamy wasn't able to ask who she was meeting after school before she had to take a seat on the opposite side of the class.

_Guess I'll just have to wait and see_ Kithamy thought taking out her text book for that class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was rather annoyed that Mikeala did not want to answer who she was going to meet after school, so she decided to ignore her for a bit. She grabbed her text book and notebook for her 4th period class, in a way she was happy, time was passing quickly but she wasn't sure who she was going to find and for some reason she felt that who ever she was going to meet she was going to end up facing her past again and she had no idea why she felt that.

She closed her locker and was startle by a boy who was way to close to her face, she stepped back. She had remembered him from her first class the day before Marco the boy who was making fun of Sam. "Hey baby cakes you wanna go to the mall after school" he asked.

Kithamy frowned "no thanks I already got plans" she turned down the offer and try to leave, but he pushed her back into the locker.

"Come on baby don't tell me you're going to go and hang out with that Witwicky nerd" Marco said caressing Kithamy cheek with a hand.

Kithamy pushed his hand away "His name is Sam and he's my friend and stop calling me baby I'm not your baby and I never will now leave me alone" Kithamy answered and try to get away from him but the football jock wasn't going to let her go easily. He grabbed her by the arm tightly and threw her books to the floor. "What's your problem leave me alone" she yelled anger but a bit of fear in her voice. Marco friends laughed and so did him.

"Hey guys she wants me to leave her alone" he said getting another laugh from his friends "well too bad you should have never turned down the offer"

Kithamy frowned deepened _yeah like I would ever go anywhere with you, _thought Kithamy and kicked him in the stomach.

Marco let go of Kithamy arm and double over in pain. Kithamy took this opportunity to grab her things and run she was so glad that she was a good runner. Marco sent his friends after her and he followed when he recovered of the pain a few minutes later.

Sam noticed Kithamy running through the hallway in lunch and then saw Marco's friends and Marco giving a chase to her. Sam dropped his food on a table and informed Mikeala and they both followed the direction Sam saw them disappear into.

Kithamy left the school building and out into the parking lot were she looked for the yellow Camaro, she was glad he was easy to spot and Marco and his friends had not caught up with her. She hid in back of Bumblebee just has the football jock entered the parking lot.

"What is wrong Kithamy? Are you in danger? Why are you not in school?" asked Bumblebee

"Be quiet, just had a small problem with some unintelligent boys that's all" Kithamy whispered.

"Come out, come out where ever you are I know you're here!" yelled Marco.

His friend searched the parking lot fortunately they gave up before they got to where she was hiding.

"you cant hide forever I'll find you and when I do your going to find a lot coming your way" spat Marco before he left, he shoved into Sam and Mikeala who were coming out of the building.

They made their way to 'bee hoping he might have seen Kithamy.

Kithamy sighed relive that they had left, she couldn't believe that she was going to be in a world of hurt for turning down an offer.

"'Bee have you seen Kithamy?" asked a worried Sam.

Before he could answer Kithamy came out of hiding "I'm right here"

Mikeala went up to her and checked her like a mother would check a child when they had fallen off a bike.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Mikeala

"I'm fine, no, he didn't hurt me but he was about to. He wanted me to go out with him and I turned it down, then he just got angry and he wanted to force me to go so I kicked him in the stomach and ran here" Kithamy answered.

"you kicked him" Sam laughed " you got guts to stand up to him like that, but be careful he could really get dangerous especially now that your on his bad side" Sam said seriously.

Kithamy sighed "Great. I'm not afraid of him its just that its completely unfair fight one against seven, now if he was fighting on his own I would definitely face him, I've had problems in my old schools and I learned how to defend myself" Kithamy said.

"I can't imagine you fighting you don't look like the person who fights" Mikeala commented.

"I don't like fighting but when I have to I have to" Kithamy answered has the bell rang for 5th period.

_A whole period wasted on this dumb situation and no lunch_ thought Kithamy she sighed.

"Guess we better get to class before we get in trouble" Sam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee informed Optimus about the situation Kithamy had, while he waited for the rest of hours to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last bell rang at the end of day. Mikeala had told her to meet her outside and they were all going to head to base together. The hallway was almost half empty _man I thought this was never going t_o be _over_ thought Kithamy.

Marco pushed Kithamy hard unto the lockers. She winced on impact. He grinned at her and then left. Kithamy picked her self up and rubbed her right arm where the locker came in contact. _He meant what he said _thought Kithamy and then groaned, she was glad he didn't do anymore damage then a bruised arm.

By the time she got to Mikeala, Sam was already there. "Sorry I took so long, I guess we can go now" Kithamy said.

"Optimus wants you to ride with him he came to pick you up" Sam said.

Kithamy was surprise and looked around and for the first time seeing Optimus parked outside of the school "oh wow then I guess I'll see you at the base" Kithamy answered walking slowly toward Optimus still a bit surprised. Optimus opened the passenger door and Kithamy climbed in.

Kithamy looked at the radio funny "you're here…..I thought you would be back at base doing what, well leaders do. But you came to pick me up"

"I cannot come and take you to base?" asked Optimus

"No its not that I'm glad but I was just saying" Kithamy quickly replied. She left the part about what Mikeala and Sam had told her during 5th period about Optimus ever coming to their school ever unless there was an attack but it hadn't happened before.

After a couple of minutes of silence Optimus spoke "I heard you had some problem at school today"

Kithamy looked at the radio strangely she was surprise that he asked. "It was nothing really it was just bunch immature football jocks"

"Jocks?"

Kithamy smiled "it's what we called total immature boys who play football"

"I see" answered Optimus

"So I heard that you wanted to introduce some people to me who are they?" asked Kithamy.

"You'll see" answered Optimus

Kithamy groaned "Oh come on! Not you too first Mikeala then Sam and now you why don't you want to tell me" Kithamy complained.

Optimus chuckled but did not answer.

Kithamy crossed her arm "Oh now you're giving me the silent treatment! I didn't even know that aliens from another planet could give silent treatment"

Optimus laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny where did you learn that on the internet, best way to annoy humans: silent treatment. Oh alright two can play this game" Kithamy said leaning back on the seat and looking out the window.

Bumblebee, Mikeala and Sam were laughing at what they were hearing thanks to Optimus who left his communicator on so all the Autobots can hear. Ratchet and Ironhide only chuckle at the girl's tantrum.

Kithamy doused off the first hour then she took out her notebook and began to draw humming to a song.

Optimus watch her for a while before speaking to her "what are you doing?"

"Oh now you're talking to me I thought you were giving me the silent treatment" Kithamy retorted not looking up from what she was doing.

"If I had not done that you would have never stopped asking because you're a stubborn child" Optimus answered.

Kithamy opened her mouth to say something but the closed it.

"What are you doing?" asked Optimus again.

"Drawing" answered Kithamy

"Isn't it hard to draw in a moving vehicle?" asked Optimus

"Yes for most people but I'm use to it, I use to draw a lot to make time pass by quicker when they moved me to different..." Kithamy stopped her self from saying anything else.

"When they moved you to different what?" asked Optimus

"Nothing" she answered. It was quiet for a while Optimus did not want o push the topic further since he felt Kithamy heart rate rise either from nervousness or fear.

"What do you draw?" asked Optimus

Kithamy drew quietly for a while before answering "a lot of things a place, a person anything I find nice to draw, I use to draw every house I use to live in because my dad and mom moved around a lot because they were military police"

Optimus was about to ask why her parents weren't military police anymore but he notice how mysterious Kithamy was about her parents or her past.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kithamy got out of Optimus cab and waited for him to transform before going inside. Inside she saw four humans two that she did not recognize and the fourth she couldn't see since he had his back face to her who was talking to Ironhide.

"Optimus you finally showed up" Maggie said and then smile at Kithamy "and you must be Kithamy, hi my name is Maggie and this is Glen" she said grabbing Glen and pulling him by the arm. If Optimus had eyes he would have rolled it.

Kithamy tried not to laugh. A man stepped up and shakes her hand "Hi I'm Keller" said Keller and gave her a smile.

Kithamy smiled "Nice to meet you" Kithamy answered.

Will turned around to see the girl that Optimus had brought to base he smiled. Kithamy looked at the last man who had been talking to Ironhide she smiled she was about to run up to him but decided it was too strange and he walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Will talk later" Will whisper to Kithamy and she nodded in agreement.

While everybody talked to each other Will and Kithamy were able to sneak away without being notice except by Ironhide who followed behind.

When Kithamy and will got far enough away from where everyone was Kithamy hugged him "how? I mean I'm happy to see you again" Kithamy said looking very much surprise to see him.

He smiled "you've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you" he said.

"Well of course it's been a while "she frowned "why didn't you ever call? Or visited us anymore?" asked Kithamy.

He frowned and scratched his head "I and your dad lost contact a while back and I had no way to know where you guys lived or where you were" he replied before they heard some noises in back of them. They turned to see Ironhide standing there with his arms crossed.

"You seem to get along pretty well" he said.

"Well, yeah, you see" Will began but trailed off.

"What he's trying to say is that he's my uncle" Kithamy said straight forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note's: I know you probably want to strangle me for updating almost a month later but what can I do if I have no internet and have little time to work on it because of school and sports. Yeah now that I'm in field hockey it would be harder to have time to write but don't worry it ends next week which means I have a whole couple of weeks to update more chapters before I go to Basketball tryouts. Anyways I'm sorry and I tried to make it extra long so I can make up for all this time I haven't updated. Hopefully now that my internet is up and running I can work on it during the weekend, I have chapters written down in a notebook I just have to type it in the computer. For all who loved the movie Transformer the movie, it is coming out on DVD on October 16 I think all I know is next Tuesday it coming out YAY!! Well anyways go to go hopefully and really hopefully I'll update by Sunday or Monday or sooner.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Caught in the Act

Chapter 5: Some Secrets Shouldn't Be Told

Everyone turned to the three that walked back into the head quarter, Will and Kithamy with a sheepish smile and Ironhide arms crossed.

"Optimus I think these two have something to tell us that we have not yet learned" Ironhide spoke.

Everyone quieted down and stared at Will and Kithamy. Kithamy looked up the ceiling wishing she could hide under a rock or something she never liked having people's attention. Will scratched his head looking for a way to start it "it's not important Ironhide" he began.

He raised a metal brow "it is useful information" Ironhide replied

"what so useful about it?" asked Kithamy

"Will could care to explain why are you defensive about your past" Ironhide answered.

Kithamy closed her eyes and try to avoid the upcoming question that her uncle was about to ask.

Will stared at his niece, _when did she get so protective about her life, she was always open to everyone when she was young; then again I haven't seen her in years._

Kithamy stared at her feet finding it much more interesting then everybody she sigh "Ironhide want us to tell you that Will is my uncle" Kithamy confessed.

"See that wasn't so bad" Ironhide teased which earned him a glare by both human.

"Wow your related why didn't you want to tell us?" asked Sam

Kithamy shrugged and looked up.

"At some point in time we were going to tell you, but this was way too quick, I haven't seen my niece in years and has Optimus inform me Kithamy doesn't know you guys that much, but yet again this wasn't a problem to her before but I guess I don't know her that much since she has grown up" Will answered glancing at Kithamy

Kithamy flinched a bit at the last comment, she knew what her uncle was talking about, she had changed a lot since she was younger since she was 7 years old. But she had made the most dramatic change a couple of months ago._ Were definitely going to have a very long talk after this_ thought Kithamy to herself.

" So how's your dad Kithamy?" asked Will. Kithamy flinched again being caught off guard.

_Should I tell him? How am I suppose to tell him that he's gone infront of all these people how can I tell him that?_ Kithamy thought to herself before answering.

"Okay I guess" She lied.

"You guess?" asked Will raising and eye brow.

Kithamy looked away "I haven't spoken to them for a while, um I kinda been living with a friend of their for a while because they been busy lately" she lied again.

"hn" answered Will

Optimus stared at Kithamy he noticed how nervous she had gotten he knew defenietly she was lying about her parents.

XXXXXXxXXx

Kithamy found her way out of base though it took her a while, she couldn't stand seeing her uncle looking at her supiciously , she knew that she shouldn't be lying at him but she couldn't bring herself to say those five words 'mom and dad are dead', she wanted to avoid, she wanted to get away from the long conversation he was planning to have with her.

She looked out at the lake from in top of dam, where cars use to pass and go it was now abandon after the govement gave the base to the Autobot they cut off the street that went across the bridge in top of the dam from public access of human, the Autobots were grateful it was one of the few places where they were able to stand their in their bipedal form without being watched. Kithamy sighed and looked up at the darkening sky.

"I miss you so much" she whispered to quietly to the sky.

"There is something much more different about you that I never saw in Sam or Mikeala" a familiar voice spoke to her.

Kithamy turned around she so quick she thought she was going to fall._ho_w the he_ck did he sneak in back of me with out me hearin him he's 28 feet tall_ Kithamy thought and shook her head and then cocked her head at Optimus "What do you mean?" Kithamy asked.

Optimus stopped next to her and looked up at the sky " well you seem very cautious about your past has if your hiding something, really close to you" Optimus answered.

Kithamy stared off at the lake."what makes you say that" Kithamy mumbled, turning to Optimus.Optimus looked at her silently a look saying 'you know what I mean' Kithamy looked away.

"Kithamy when your ready you can tell anyone of us, you can trust us we are not going to hurt you and I already promise to you that I will

protect you" he gave her a soft smile.

Kithamy nodded and smiled "I know, thanks" she said and took a deep breath " but I'm not ready" she answered. She and Optimus stood there watching the sun fall behind the horizon. Kithamy stared at Optimus a small smile appearing in her face he looked like a guardian angel with the soft glow of the sun setting. _Can I learn how to trust again_ thought Kithamy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus picked Kithamy up from school everyday and all the Autobots noticed the big difference Kithamy had on Optimus, he spended more time with Kithamy then in his quarters by himself. Through time Kithamy began opening up more to the Autobots and Sam and Mikeala.All the Autobots took a liking to her even Ironhide.

Will and Ironhide were in the rec room shooting some target practice when Kithamy, Sam, Mikeala and Bumblebee walked in. "what you guys up to?" asked Mikeala.

"ol Ironhide here wanted to shoot some targets, he was gettin rather bored" said Will

Mikeala and Kithamy giggled when they saw Ironhide cross his arm and grumble something in cybortronian " can I try?" asked Kithamy.

Will shook his head " No, your dad will have my head if he found out that I let you hold a gun, your to young come back 7 years from now" will Grin at the last comment .

Kithamy cross her arms " oh come on, I m not a kid, just once pleeeasseee" she begged.

Will sigh "all right, ONCE" he said giving her the gun, she grinned taking the gun but her stubborn uncle wouldn' t let it go till she pulled it out of his grasp, Ironide stood their smirking.

"Jeez over protective much" she mumbled.

"okay Kithamy this is almost like playing darts all you have to do is hit the bull eye" Will explained

Kithamy rolled her eyes "I KNOW oh great uncle" Kithamy answered sarcastically "I saw dad do it a bunch of times" Kithamy said aiming.

"I bet she doesn't get close" Sam whispered to Mikeala.

Mikeala elbow him, "I say she does only because she's a girl doesn't mean she cant aim" Mikeala said.

Kithamy hit the trigger hitting the bull eye straight on. Sam stood their agape and Mikeala staring at Sam smugly "I heard that Sam only because I'm a girl doesn't mean I dont know how to shoot" she grin at him " ever hear of girl power" Kithamy said. She turn to her midly surprise uncle.

"That was good Kithamy dont tell me your father have been giving you shooting practice?" Will said

Kithamy laughed "No he doesn't want daddy's little girl handling a gun at such a young age he thinks that the minute he

hands a gun to me I'll start growing up more quickly then he wants me to, I just observed him practice " Kithamy answered.

Will smile " your a natural just like him" Will commented. Kithamy smile.

" For a human" Ironhide grumbled.

"oh come on Ironhide you got to hand it to her, she was pretty good for her first try" Will said.

"Like I said for a human" Ironhide answered back.

"I'll take that has a compliment" Kithamy said. Trotting out of the rec room to look for Optimus.

Everyone watch her go, but Ironhide couldn't help but smile _strange child indeed_ he thought before getting back to shooting targets.

XXXXXXX

Kithamy most of the time hanged either around Optimus quarters or Ratchet, she had taking a liking at finding out more about Cybertronian, and who else to ask but the doctor. She had begged Rachet to show her more on cybertronian anatomy when he had spared time, but Rachet like the company of the very interested curious girl around has long has she didn't touch any of his tool (which she never did) he didn't mind her around. The Autobots were getting suspicious about the decepticons being quiet after the last attack and they knew that more were arriving soon, but they prayed to primus more Autobots arrived first then the decepticon soon.

XXXXXXX

But tables turned from good to bad a afternoon after school for the gang

Kithamy got in the passager side and put her backpack on her lap when she settle down in Optimus cab.

"how was your day?" asked Optimus. Kithamy smiled it was a routine for Optimus to ask her how was her day, she couldn't deny that he acted so much like parent.

"good, Hey Optimus can we stop by my house? I need to get somethings before we head to base" Kithamy asked.

"alright" he answered changing his course to Kithamy house.

Optimus opened the passager door and kithamy got out, "thanks I'll be out quick " Kithamy said and ran into the house.

Bumblebee parked next to Optimus, Mikeala and Sam got out " whats up why are we here?" asked Sam

"Kithamy needed to stop at her quarters to get some things" Optimus answered.

XXXXX

Kithamy closed the back door after coming in, but stop abruptly when she turned around to face the hallway. It was quiet for her quiet.Too quiet for her liking.

It was never quiet in her foster parents house, everytime she came in the house she always heard the tv on or the radio but it was never dead silent and they werent out because she saw her foster parents car outside, they were home.

"Kate!" she called. Silent. she started walking slowly toward the end of the hallway where the living room lied on the right "Jason" she called again.Silent.Dread began filling her stomach. Has she got to the end of the corridor. She turned to the living room, her face blanched.

XXXXX

" She's taking a long time, what is she looking for?" asked Sam, before another comment left his mouth they all heard a scream come from inside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author notes: After so much stressing and business i FINALLY got to finish the chapter. YAHOO! anyways sorry for taking so looongg, i been stressing alot and been trying to pull my life together after thing broke apart at home after my grandmother past away, mostly because she lived with us since before i was born so it hit us hard, but you know its Christmas and my present to you is this chapter, by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS! hope you guys got great presents and spend this Christmas close to friends and family. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for cliffhanger, he he he dont worry your second present is on the way probably by new years eve, maybe in the morning or the day before, i might go to New York for new Years to see all those fireworks Yay! if it not up by new years eve then it will be up by new years day.**

**notes on chapter: Kate and Jason are her foster parents.**

**P.S the new transformers coming out on cartoon network I hope is better then it looks Oh god if they ruin the transformer I think I'll cry. But gotta ask what do you think about the new transformer animated?**

**Enjoy and Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Learning the hard truth

**New Begining Big disasters**

**Chapter six**

Kithamy stared at the living room horrified, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move. She could hear her heart pounding, tears welled up in her eyes. _This cant be happening not again god please tell me this isn't happening_her mind screamed in her head over and over like a broken record. Their was something else she was aware off in the dead silent of the house. A ticking, a strange ticking in back of her. She turned around eyes wide, slowly, the next thing she saw she thought her heart would surely stop. She burst into a run adrenaline taking over her body.

Sam began making his way to the house when a petrified Kithamy came running out into the backyard "GET AWAY, RUN-----" was all she got out before the whole house burst in flame. The explosion threw Sam on top of Bumblebee, Mikeala ducked inside Bumblebee.

Kithamy was thrown into the air and fell to the ground, She felt a searing pain on her ribs and her head has her body made contact with the pavement and began rolling scratching her face arms and legs, she came to a stop facing the burning house, with all the pain going through her body she manage to sit up on her scraped knees staring at the house tears running down her cheeks which she had not taken notice yet.

Optimus called Ratchet and Ironhide to get to Kithamy's house has quick has possible and for Ironhide to bring Will with him.

Kithamy felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, she looked up and almost panicked not recognizing who it was but her battered body relaxed a bit has she stared into the alien blue eyes of the tanned man, with dark brown wavy hair up to ear length around his late 20s, she turned around and bury her head into his chest and cried, she didn't know why she was crying she couldn't make up her mind if it was from the shock of seeing her dead foster parents and the closest to a home taken away from her or because she was so close to death **again** except for another price to pay the death of two people who took her in.

Optimus picked her up in his arms and brought her to Sam and Mikeala sitting her down on Bumblebee's passenger seat.

"Optimus?" she sobbed

He nodded " Kithamy will find out who did this I swear over my spark we will" Optimus said. Kithamy nodded and hugged him, Optimus wrapped his arms around her, he felt a pang of sadness hit his spark to see Kithamy like this, she seemed so strong and confident. It was not like her to cry. Sam, Mikeala and a teenager the age of 18 with spiky dirty blond hair, light tan skin and alien blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans stood next to the crouched Optimus with worry gaze fixed on Kithamy, Sam was only bruised a bit on impact but nothing compare to Kithamy, they heard sirens in the distant.

Kithamy crying had seize, she felt so tired and dizzy, her wounds were catching up with her, her grip on Optimus weakened her head was pounding, from the impact she receive when she hit the ground and the crying didn't help her at all.

Optimus looked at he daze girl now. "Kithamy?" Optimus called at the slowly falling unconscious girl.

"so..sleepy.." she mumble

MIkeala crouched down next to Optimus " does your head hurt?" Mikeala asked almost panicking, Kithamy nodded her heavy head.

"Kithamy what ever you do stay awake" Mikeala told her but she knew that Kithamy probably hadn't heard a word she said.

"whats wrong?" asked Sam and Bumblebee in unison

" I think she might have a concussion if she goes to sleep in this state she might not wake up at all" she said helping Optimus to keep the half conscious Kithamy awake.

Optimus opened his com link "_Rachet! hurry your aft here!" _he called

_"What do you think I'm doing taking my sweet time"_Rachet replied sarcastically _" I know she needs medical attention but what seem to panic you so much now Optimus?"_ asked Ratchet

_"She is mumbling that she wants to recharge but Mikeala thinks she might have suffered a concussion"_ Optimus explained

_"Optimus keep her awake do not let her fall unconscious I am only a few minutes away from their"_he said cutting the connection.

Ironhide arrived their first with a worry will who jumped out of Ironhide before he even stopped. Optimus and Mikeala let the worry soldier rush to his niece.

"I'm here Kithamy" he said coming into her view. Tears filled her eyes again at seeing her uncle who looked so much like her father.

Will Picked her up and sat her on his lap. He was also panicking seeing her in this state " where's Ratchet?" asked Will

"He is only a 3 blocks away" answered Bumblebee.

"I want dad" she mumbled tears running down her cheeks has Will stroked her hair.

"Don't worry will call both your mother and your father " said Will trying to calm her down,

Rachet arrived a man in his 40s dressed like a professional doctor with short brown air, tan skin and alien blue eyes behind his qlasses pushed everyone out of the way.

"You cant..." she sobbed. Will looked at her puzzled "They...died four month ago" She seem to freeze and Rachet stopped scanning her and everyone just froze. Rachet picked Kithamy up from Will's arms "Optimus we should leave so I can tend to her wounds, Mikeala can you ride with Kithamy I do not want her falling unconscious until she is properly cared for, you were correct she does have a concussion" said Rachet bringing Kithamy to his vehicle and a silent Mikeala following him.

Will sat their completely in shock _They...died four months ago...I..I lost my brother four months ago_ he thought.

" Will are you okay?" asked Sam.

Will stood up and walked away from the others Ironhide looked at Optimus "you guys head out I'll speak to Captain Lennox we will meet with you has soon has possible Optimus" Ironhide said. Optimus nodded " Autobots lets move" Optimus commanded his hologram disappearing and his engine roaring to life.

XXXXXXXX

Ironhide followed Will in his truck form has he walked away from the burning house and the opposite side Optimus and the others had left.

"Captain Lennox we need to meet the others you cannot just walk away" Ironhide approached Lennox

"Then go Ironhide I didn't tell you to stay with me" Will snapped

"I am you guardian I cannot leave you here unprotected, stop acting like a sparkling" Ironhide retorted

"just leave me alone!" he snapped again

"I cannot I was order---" he was cut off by will

" I care less what you were ordered you have no idea how I freaking feel I just found out my brother died FOUR freaking month ago you don't know how it feel to lose a family of yours" yelled Will

Ironhide braked, he transformed and narrowed his optics at Will who turned to him, he thanked Primus that Will had walked into the woods near Kithamy well... near what was left of Kithamy living Quarters where no one can see at a 23 foot robot or Optimus would have killed him if he found out he had transformed in a public area.

"YOUR WRONG Lennox I KNOW exactly how it feels to lose people who you care very much for, I've seen their spark extinguish in front of me I have seen so many of my comrades die I lost count" he boomed "You cannot tell me that I do not know how it feels to lose others" Will frowned and looked away . Ironhide sigh "It hurts, but you have a niece that needs you right now Will you cant just walk away from her when she needs you the most right now" Ironhide said.

Will sighed in defeat he knew that Ironhide was right "Yea lets go" answered Will.

Ironhide transform to his alt mode and open the driver side door and will climbed in, the ride was silent for a couple of minutes, Will let his hand brush through his hair. "Ironhide?" Will started

"Yes?" rumbled Ironhide

"I'm sorry for what I said, and..thanks" he said

"For what Lennox?" asked Ironhide

"For opening my eyes, If you would had let me go I probably would had wandered aimlessly back their" Will answered

Ironhide was silent " Optimus would have my aft if I left you out their" he answered Will laughed.

XXXXXX

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgiving Memories

**New Beginning Big Disasters**

**Chapter 7: **

She could hear the siren's they were distance though like they were far away from her but somewhere deep in her mind she knew it was Ratchet's _right ratchet _she thought randomly. She could see the road in front of her and someone holding her in the passenger seat, but she couldn't put the name to the said face of the person, the person was stroking her hair and telling her something but she couldn't hear it she couldn't understand it. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

_She hid in back of the wall a corner away from where she heard her parents shouting, some guys she never knew threaten them._

_"Mr. Lennox that child is important to us you need to give us that child" the man in a black suite with dark sunglasses said._

"_I'm not giving you MY daughter she is our how can you even think we are going to give you our child!" yelled the over raged dark brown hair man._

_The man in the back suit sighed "David Lennox and Katherine Lennox this is the last time We warn you, YOU either hand her in the easy way or we will do this the HARD way" the man growled._

_"Well you can take your warning and shove it down your throat because I am not ripping my family apart because of you! Now get out of my house!" yelled David pushing the man out the door._

_The man turn to face her father "we will be back and next time you'll regret your decision" he said before slamming the door on the mans face._

_Kithamy peeked out a little to see her parents._

_David put a hand to his face and rubbed it and let a frustrated sigh escape him he turn to his wife who eyes was filled with tears rage and fear. He hugged her._

"_What are going to do Dave their going to come after her again, they won't leave us alone" Kate said wiping away her tears._

_"We won't let them get her I'm not going to let this family fall apart" he said running his hand down Kate's back._

_Tears filled Kithamy's eyes, __**why do they want me are... Are they really going to give me away... am I really causing so much problems.**__Kithamy slipped into her room and her back slid down the wall. Tears running down her cheeks __**what have I done...**_

Her droopy eye flickered toward the man that picked her up who she seen earlier it was Ratchet's holoform. He settled her down on a bed and began scanning her and cleaning her wounds she looked up the ceiling but didn't pay much attention, her mind her thoughts. were somewhere else and she wondered why her mind chose that time to try to pick up the shattered pieces and try to put it together to make sense of the forsaken life she got thrown into, that led to her parents death and meeting aliens and then another pair of death in her life. _Maybe my secret, what I tried to keep a secret what my parents tried to protect me from...not knowing that I knew... knew of the dark secret hidden inside me...much more then they knew. I never told them everything I knew every burden I hold on top of me, to protect them. _A sad small smile appeared in her cut dirty face with tears she hadn't notice running down her face _Ironic the situation where they tried to protect me to keep me safe from evil hands and yet I failed them. Miserably. And it was my entire fault._She thought. She didn't notice that time had passed quickly that by the time she was a bit more aware of her surrounding Ratchet had bandaged her and with the help of Mikeala had cleaned her. By the time she was a bit aware Will came rushing to her niece side.

He hold her in his arms has she silently cried like he had done when she was smaller." sshh its okay I'm here Kitha I'm here" he comforted his small niece. It didn't take long to quiet her and with the painkiller that Ratchet had given her Kithamy was fell asleep, after Ratchet had treated her for her concussion. Will noticed the autobot leader he was standing by the door watching he had been their before he had gotten their. His deep blue optic showed pure concern and sadness for Kithamy but he hadn't come near. Will put Kithamy down in bed and covered her with a blanket.

He sighed and rubbed his face this was really not his day. Will look up at the CMO who looked down at him. "Your stress levels are high Will Lennox and you need rest. I suggest you go home, you been through enough trouble today" Ratchet said just has Ironhide walked in.

"Nah doc I think I'll stay on base tonight if its not a lot of trouble Optimus" Will said turning his gaze at Optimus who's optic was still locked on Kithamy.

"You are never trouble Will you are always welcomed on base" Said Optimus though his voice sounded very much distance like he was in deep thought.

"Thanks big guy, do you think Sarah and Anna can stay too, I think she will be too worry about what happen today" Will asked

Optimus optic broke contact with Kithamy sleeping form. "yes they are also able to stay, I was meaning to speak to you about that if you stayed tonight theirs been high activity on decepticons we picked, new ones that landed today with our other Autobots" Optimus frowned "I was going to introduce them to Kithamy and you today but that will have to take place another time. but we need your family unit to be near here if Ironhide is not their it will be too dangerous for them, Ironhide go pick up Will's family unit has soon has possible" Optimus ordered

"Yes sir" Said Ironhide he looked at will. Who seem to be broken into making a decision in leaving Kithamy alone to pick up Sarah and Annabelle or to stay by her side.

Optimus watched this before he spoke "I'll keep and optic on her while your out" Optimus said leaving his position and walking near Kithamy bed.

Will still looked uncertain but smiled a bit and thanked Optimus.

Rachet had left the med bay to leave Optimus alone a bit with Kithamy, He knew Optimus enough to know he wanted to be alone with his charge.

Optimus sat down near the bed and watch his charge sleep. The frowned he wore deepened, his Cpu still recalling his charge's face that afternoon. His hands clenched into a fist he wished he could have stopped that he wished their was something he could have done to stop it from happening. His head fell forward and he let his air intake let air rush out which sounded alot like a deep sigh.

Optimus sat their thinking what happen that day. His optic turned to Kithamy when she stirred but did not wake up.

_She could hear her mother screaming where she was hiding a corner away from where she was. Tears filled her eyes._

_"Where's the girl!" yelled the man who had David pinned to the ground._

_David looked up blood running down his forehead and other bruises in his face "I won't let you get her" was his answer before he was punched again in the face and_ _kicked._

_Kithamy eyes widen when she heard a gun shot. She ran and jumped on top of the attacker attacking her father back punching him "LET THEM GO!" She screamed. The attacker flipped Kithamy off his back and slammed her on the ground, Kithamy yelled in pain as all the air from her lungs was forced out of her. The attacker pinned his knee on Kithamy's stomach. "Ah so the girl decided to come out on her own" said the man._

_"Let her GO!!" yelled David struggling against the men's who had him pinned down._

_"Leave her alone" yelled Katherine_

_The attacker chuckled, Kithamy eye's widen when the attacker took out a gun similar to the one another man was holding he pointed it to her father "David I warned you and you did not listened things wouldn't have ended like this if you cooperated with us, but you did not and now your daughter would get to see both you deaths" said the man putting his finger on the trigger._

_"NO" Kithamy screamed pulling the gun toward her, but she didn't notice her mistake till she heard the gun shot and felt a searing pain spread in her body._

Kithamy sat up in the bed gasping for air cold sweat running down her face and tears running down her cheeks, she didn't notice where she was or who was rubbing her back, that memory still lingering in her mind like a fresh wound. Her watery eyes spotted her guardian next to her bed side staring at her with his blue optic worriedly. A sob escaped her for the first time since she woke up the nightmare leaving her mute for a good five minutes not able to find her voice.

Optimus wrapped his fingers around Kithamy fragile body and picked her up and brought her close to his chest where his charge broke down into a hard cry. His finger rubbed her back silently comforting her giving her time she need to calm down to speak to her.

It didn't take long for the girl to cal down, she was rather quiet and Optimus was quite sure her stress levels were off the roof top.

"Kithamy do you want to talk?" whispered Optimus

Kithamy was quiet, before she pulled her body closer to herself under Optimus hand.

"Remember that accident I told you guys...when I first met you and Rachet asked what had happen to me?" Kithamy whispered.

"Yes"

She closed her eyes feeling tears pricking at the corner of her eyes " It wasn't really in accident" she said and began slowly revealing what had happen that day to Optimus

_"Mom, dad I'm home" she called has she closed the door behind her and put her backpack down next to the coat hanger._

_Silent. Was all she was met at first but the she heard some shuffling noise coming from the dining room. She began walking down the hall "mom, dad!" she called again. She heard a man yell in pain,_

_"KITHAMY RUN!" yelled her f_ather_who was pinned down on the ground by a couple of men's. Kithamy eyes widen and she froze in place not able to look around the corner and see what waited on the other side._

"_get the girl!" yelled the man. Kithamy senses came back when a man in black suit came around the corner, she began to run but the guy tackle her to the ground hard Kithamy cried in pain when she heard a crack on her side. The man turns her around and pinned her hand over her head._

_"Aren't you a pretty girl too bad you'll be locking in a room for the rest of your life" said the man with malice smile. Kithamy eyes couldn't get any wider, she struggled kicking and screaming, she manage to struggle one of her hands out of the mans grip and punch him the nose the man yelped in pain and rolled off her giving her time to get up and run. Kithamy screamed when the man grabbed her ankle and began dragging her where her parents were pinned at the moment what she saw was terrifying. Her dad's face was unrecognizable, blood filled his face and her mother wasn't in a better condition. _

_"Please let her go!" she heard her mother cry_

_" No Katherine I cannot let her go" he said his eyes meeting Kithamy's deep sea blue terrified eyes, Kithamy heart froze when he gave her a such a deep cold smile that only holded the pain the man was going to inflict on her._

_"RUN!" her father yelled has he lashed out and tackled the man holding her. She heard sirens outside somewhere and all she could think was get outside. Get help. She heard gun shot and the foot steps in back of her but she didn't want to dare look back, she was almost to the door when she heard a three more shots her body froze has she felt a hot white pain run through her body, she gasped managed barely to catch herself from collapsing by grabbing the nearest wall. Her eyes shut tears running down her cheeks, she opened her already blurry vision they were close too close, she turn her head to see them just feet away, Kithamy put her back against the wall and covered her head, all of the sudden everything made out of glass exploded, taking all the men's by surprise. Kithamy looked up when she heard pained yells coming from the pursuit kidnappers, she didn't bother to look at them she ran with whatever strength she had left. She stumbled into the front yard and then someone had her in their arms_

_"You got to help my my parents their hurt!" she squeaked her voice almost gone from screaming._

_She turn around in the police officers arms toward the house, "their in their help them!"_

_"We will but you need medical attention, will get your parents" said the police officer _

_Kithamy watch silently has some police officers approached the house. One of the officers stopped the rest "wait do you smell that? Get away it gasoline awa----" his next sentence was lost as the house went in flames._

_"no" Kithamy struggled in the paramedics arms "no no NO!!!!!! MOM DAD!!!!" she screamed her voice lost in the flames._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving?

**New Beginnings Big Disaster**

**Chapter 8**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kithamy recovered at least physically, she was stuck in Ratchet's med bay for two days, but really she didn't mind she didn't want to look at anyone, and less bother talking to anyone at all.She wanted to be alone in the darkness, the way she really felt, and though she never spoke Optimus came and visit her on the little time he got to slip away from work, he spend his break for energon usually with her even if she didn't spoke or he didn't spoke, he made sure she knew he was always with her. It took Ratchet to kick Optimus out of the med bay for him to get a decent amount of energon before going back to work.

He was not the only one that came in and accompany her for a while sometime, Ratchet himself stayed on that area of the med bay just to keep an eye on the girl. It worried everyone seeing Kithamy like this, when she got out of the med bay she headed to her own room which the Autobots made, they had made room for each human they knew and extra in case more human joined their team.

That night Mikeala knocked at Kithamy door. "Kithamy I brought you dinner, can I come in?" Mikeala asked she waited for a response but she never got any. The door slid open, Mikeala found Kithamy laid on her bed staring at the ceiling blankly. Mikeala set down the tray of food on the desk and sat herself down at the edge of the bed. "Kithamy please talk to me, to us, you haven't said a word to any of us since three days ago, everyone is worried for you, I'm worried for you" Mikeala spoke.

Kithamy turned her head to the right where Mikeala sat. Her tear stained face just stared at Mikeala. She sat up and Mikeala hugged her, Kithamy return the embrace slowly and cried into her shoulder. Mikeala hold her tightly "Everything is going to be okay Kithamy where all here for you" Kithamy sobbed "I don't know if it's going to be alright Mikeala I don't know" she cried.

Kithamy returned to school the week after the accident, she wasn't too happy and she did Not want to know how many people found out about what happen. Optimus had told Kithamy that if anything happens that he will be outside waiting. Kithamy took a shaky breath and walked toward the school where Mikeala and Sam were waiting for her.

Mikeala and Kithamy walked into class, and she did not even get to her seat when the teacher told her that they wanted her in the office. Kithamy stared stun for a few minutes, _why do __they want me in the office_she thought before glancing at Mikeala who looked worried for her and walked out of the class.

Mikeala took out her cell and text Sam Kithamy got sent to the office.

Sam took out his cell phone that was vibrating and opened it to find Mikeala's text, **why??** He answered back.

_Mikeala: _**Don't know but I don't think is anything good.** She looked up to check that the teacher had not seen her yet.

_Sam:_ **Me neither, il text 'bee and tell him what's going on just in case something happens,**

**il talk to u later.**

Kithamy walked into the principals office where her social worker a man in a black suit and the principal were talking. Kithamy closed the door slowly she knew this was not going to be good. "Hi Kithamy is nice seeing you again" Mrs. Bergs her social worker greeted her with a smile. Kithamy didn't answer back she knew exactly why she was here.

"Sit down Ms Lennox" Principal Jones told Kithamy. Kithamy silently sat down still watching all three adults.

"Kithamy we are truly sorry for what happen to your foster parents and we called you in because we are transferring You to another foster home in North Carolina" Mrs. Berg started.

Kithamy eyes widen " no-no I don't want to leave" Kithamy said in shock.

"I know it's hard for you moving from one place to another but we don't have any foster parents who are taking kids around here Kithamy" Mrs. Berg answered sympathy clearly in her eyes.

"We were very happy to have such a young bright girl in our school Kithamy, and if you do come back to Tranquility you'll be welcome here again" the principal said.

Kithamy stared at them with unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here with my uncle" Kithamy said a lump forming in her throat.

Mrs. Berg looked at Kithamy in surprise "your Uncle? we never had any information of this uncle of yours, Kithamy you cannot stay here I'm sorry" Mrs. Berg answered making her last decision final.

Kithamy stared at them with her blue eyes that hold so many emotions in them. Kithamy got up and before she knew it she was at the door and they were calling her name but something stopped them has she ran out the door everything glass shattered in the office and in the secretary office. Kithamy ran out dodging kids who were at their locker and walking to their next period class. Sam and Mikeala saw the distraught girl running toward the entrance of the school and followed her.

_'why why does this happen to me I finally found my uncle I haven't seen in years and I finally found f__riends that do care for me that I haven't had since my parents started moving from state to state and That's all going to be taken away from me again with everything I've lost'_ shethought tears running down her cheeks has she ran out of the school. She heard Sam and Mikeala calling her from behind, but her emotions just wouldn't let her stop. Just when she thought she had it bad, another problem form in front of her eyes.

Barricade screeched into the school street and transformed lunging for the girl that he did not have a chance to kill in his last encounteredwith her.

Optimus and Bumblebee transformed has Barricade lunged for the girl.

Kithamy watch has Barricade got closer to her, like in a movie when everything slows down. Tears still ran down her cheeks has she stood still, Barricade watch has the girls eyes changed from distressed and frighten to anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

In invisible attack slammed into Barricade sending him flying and into a house across the street, every window in the school shattered to pieces, screams of surprise and horror was heard from inside. Bumblebee and Optimus stood completely stun like Sam and Mikeala.

Kithamy stared in shock and in horror of what just happen. '_Oh no'_ she thought her heart racing a hundred miles per hour. She ran.

"Kithamy wait! Come back!" Optimus shouted after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AUTHOR NOTES: DUM DUM DUM!!...HI my readers I've missed you so much School got really rough during 3rd and fourth quarter and I never had time to sit down and write but IM BACK!! and I am freaking happy I had half of this chapter done since like 3 month ago but never got to it, I was so freaking busy that I rarely watch TV during the week, I think I only watch 1 hour a week of TV. Anyways I'll stop blabbering I will be updating much sooner now that I'm out of school. **

**What just happen? What other dark secrets is Kithamy keeping from everyone, Will, Optimus and will let Kithamy social worker take her away to North Carolina or would they fight for her. Well you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9:Sacrificing secrets

**New Beginnings Big Disaster**

**By: Adderlin Taveras**

**Chapter 9: **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kithamy ran has fast has her legs could take her, she heard Optimus calling her but she refused to stop, tears still fell down her cheek

_'They saw, they know, stupid Kithamy what have you done! You had to do that didn't you'_ she mentally yelled at herself

Kithamy took the next corner and into a park near there she heard the voice of Optimus and Barricade hot pursuit on her. She climbed the first tallest tree she saw hiding herself behind the tree's leaves.

People screamed at the sight of the huge robots and scrambled away.

Kithamy breath speeded at the sound of them getting closer, she heard the sound of jets and looked up three jets flew past her the tree she was hiding and transformed 200 yards from her. Her eyes widen _' theirs more!' _she thought, she wiped away her tears even though they kept coming she didn't know what was going to happen to her.

Optimus slammed into Barricade before he got farther, he pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me autoscum "Barricade sneered struggling under Optimus grip. A missile hit Optimus in the back that gave Barricade the upper hand and threw Optimus off him.

Starscream, Soundwave, Skywarp and Thundercraker transformed all cannons pointed at Optimus. Barricade stood beside Starscream and data burst Starscream about the girl.

Optimus stood up slowly he was trap and he knew any movement could cause his death. Starscream turned to Optimus " where's the girl Prime" he barked.

"I don't know" he answered.

Starscream growled "what do you know of this ability of hers!"

"I don't know anything about her abilities" Optimus answered a shot hit him in the knee sending him on his knees

"Answer Autoscum" yelled Thundercraker. But before he could say anything else, missiles hit Thundercraker, Barricade and Starscream

Optimus uppercut Skywarp sending him crashing onto Soundwave.

Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet, Prowl transformed aiming at the decepticons, meeting up with Optimus.

"Optimus are you alright?" asked Ironhide

"Where's Kithamy?" asked Ratchet

Optimus frowned has he took out is blaster "I don't know she ran off after Barricade tried to attack her and some how he was thrown into a building across the street when he was just feet's from Kithamy" Optimus answered

"WHAT" Ratchet and Ironhide both yelled

" Bumblebee go find Kithamy, Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide you stay with me and keep the decepticons distracted, I don't know what they want with Kithamy but I wont let them get her" Optimus said his blaster humming online.

Kithamy heard Bumblebee calling for her, the sound of blasts and fighting was drowning out his voice, a part of her wanted to run to him, but another just didn't want to be found at all, her eyes widen when one of the decepticon that turned into a jet slammed into the tree she was hiding on she screamed holding on to the tree has it fell to the ground.

Starscream grunted when he hit the tree. Optimus had his blaster aimed at his chest. Both mech stopped at the sound of a human scream just behind Starscream. They both turned to see a human girl same description Barricade had given him come out from behind the tree.

"Kithamy run!" Optimus yelled at her has Starscream fired at Optimus on his chest and got up.

Kithamy stared eye wide when Optimus fell to the ground from the blast, how was she suppose to run the decepticon was right in front of her she was not going to get away from him, at the corner of her eyes she saw Optimus getting up and a huge gash running across his chest. She ran to him, it looked stupid yes, because she was running straight toward the decepticon.

Kithamy veered away from the upcoming hand of the decepticon just barely missing his claws. Kithamy screamed when a foot landed in front of her, she slid to a stop right in front of its foot, his red optic making contact with her eyes.

"Got you now human" crackled Starscream, his hand went to grab her but before he touched her Optimus slammed unto him sending both off balance and the girl running.

Optimus wrestled Starscream on the ground. Kithamy saw that Starscream had the upper hand, Optimus was in pain and he knew exactly where to hit him. She saw a blue jet coming to Starscream's aid oblivious of Kithamy presence. In back of her mind she wonder if she was going insane she should have been running long ago and she was standing their like their was no battle raging all around her. A part of her really didn't care, she wanted to give up on her life, everything she care was going to be taken away, she wanted somebody to just end her life right then and there. But it left her thinking of herself has a coward, what would her parents be thinking where ever they are 'she took the easy way out' she was never a coward to face what was ahead of her, she wondered what happen to the girl who didn't care what she was facing ahead of her she was to fight through it till the end.

'_She drowned in the darkness in the depression, died a long time ago' she_ thought bitterly.

Her mind was snap back to reality when she heard a weapon go off her eyes set on Optimus who was hit again and was being held by the blue jet, she could see energon oozing out of the huge gash on his chest his head was almost limp and she could see his optics were dim. Tears welled in her eyes at the site of her guardian.

" the great Optimus Prime in such a poor condition" Starscream teased his blazing optic narrowed with a smile that sent chills down Kithamy back, crept into his faceplates " not so great after all Prime" he hissed as he raised his cannon at Optimus already charging ready to fire " goodbye Prime"

"NO!!" Kithamy screamed her eyes blazing a glowing blue, a invisible force field wrapped itself around the two jets pulling them away from Optimus that fell to his knees. But his optic stared optic wide at Kithamy, the sky seemed to have darkened itself and trees leaves moved eerily, stopping the battle. Both decepticon struggled out of the invisible grip their optic staring at the girl with a hint of fear, both decepticon were thrown into building, her eyes turned to the other remaining decepticons that were frozen in place, but began retreating, Starscream sent a blast at the girl. She turns to it and it went around her burning everything near her except her. Starscream stared completely dumbfounded before he decided to retreat unless he wanted to meet his demise in the hand of a human... if the girl was a human at all.

The Autobots stared, Sam, Mikeala and Will stared, it was silent has the wind ruffled the leaves rain began to fall steadily, washing away the anger, the sorrow the pain she had felt since she left the school. Her glowing eyes dimmed slowly and with that she let darkness swallow her mind only wondering _' how are they going to treat me now? Will uncle still love me? Will they still trust me?'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Authors note:**__** I finally was able to finish the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, a thanks to all my readers. After what it seems like forever I finally got my internet back so hopefully I'll be able to post the chapter's whole lot faster. Until next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Always by your side

**New Beginnings Big Disasters**

**By: Adderlin Taveras**

**Chapter 10**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes fluttered open to dim lights of a white ceiling. At first she was confuse

to where she was, what she was doing there, what had happened to her until it hit her like a huge tidal wave, that brought her to tears before she could process what she was feeling at the moment.

She sat up biting off a groan from her soared body, and her eyes wandered around the room she recognize now has the medbay. A pair of blue optics were staring at her, and she choked a sob, unsure of what was going through his processor.

of her.

of how she was a freak.

some strange thing with some strange abilities.

Of how she had kept it away from him, and from everyone.

She couldn't look at him anymore and she turned away.

"Kithamy" he softly said moving closer to the bed has he possibly could.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't.

"Please look at me" he asked softly at the frightened distraught girl.

"Why? so you can ask me what I am? to tell me what a freak I am?" she choked

He was taking aback by her words. He softly touched her back and she flinched away.

"no please" she choked

" Kithamy I would never, your not a freak because your different from others, I would never leave you because your different, different from all the humans, your special, you saved me out there today even when you knew you could have been killed and you took them on and I couldn't be more grateful to have met you" he answered softly, sincerely.

Kithamy had slowly turned to him has he spoke, tears streaming down her face "you don't hate me because of what I am?" she asked quietly her voice filled with a sadness so intense that brought him sadness into his own spark.

"I would never, neither would the others Kithamy" He answered

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never told you, or anyone....I...I just didn't know how people would understand.....I didn't want to lose another family again.....I didn't want to be constantly afraid again.....I just wanted people who cared again Optimus, I didn't want to lose the people that cared again...I don't want to see you hurt like I have lost so many....." tears ran down harder "because of me. I just dont want to see that again Optimus I don't" she choked.

Optimus picked her up. His charge and cradle her near his chest. He couldn't believe the heartache she had hidden from them this long, the heartache she had carried.

'_I would never let you walk alone Kithamy for has long has your with me' _he thought silently to himself has he held his charge while she poured all the sorrow and pain she had held in her heart for a long time.

She calmed after a while, the crying leaving her empty. And after a while just silently letting her guardian hold her, she felt embarrassed crying in front Optimus, the leader of a faction, the autobots. and she felt like apologizing again, even though somewhere in between her crying she had and Optimus had asked her not to apologize.

"Thank you" she whispered

Optimus looked down at the girl in his hand, "for what?" he asked

"For dealing with me. For being patient with me, and for being there for me...." she looked away " I haven't had someone to hold me in a long time" she answered quietly.

"Theres no need to thank me, has the human saying goes; that's what family are for, and we are all like family here on base " he answered earning a small smile from the girl.

She yawned.

" You should rest you are in much needed of a sleeping cycle we will speak to the others when your well rested" Optimus said laying the girl back down on the bed. He felt a spark in her vitals go up, in what he could translate was fear.

She held to his finger her eyes locking unto his optics "Do not worry Kithamy I will be right next to you, you will not face them alone. And I don't believe they will turn you away now, not when everyone cares so much of you" he answered softly to her unspoken question in her blue eyes.

She let go of his finger slowly. "I trust you Optimus." she answered softly turning on her side and closing her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Holding your Head High

**New Beginnings Big Disaster**

**By: Adderlin Taveras**

**Chapter 11: Holding your Head High**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kithamy took a deep breath. She was nervous and tense. She felt like hiding under the covers and not coming out. She finished buttoning her shirt, and turned towards the mirror in the bathroom. She stared at herself, wondering if the girl that was staring back at her was really her. Kithamy didn't, _couldn't _accept her powers, it bothered her, it was a curse. It was her powers fault that her parents were gone. Are dead. No she couldn't accept them, and she knew she'll probably live the rest of her life despising her powers. She knew she will be walking a lonely road with powers that nobody had and many will never accept.

Maybe that's what she was so scared of. Being rejected by the people she was hoping to stay the rest of her life with. Tears filled her eyes and she turned from the mirror.

"**Child I do not understand why you call your powers such a curse. On the other hand it is a blessing" **A soft voice spoke to her.

Kithamy looked up startle. It was the same soft voice she heard many times when she was in a coma many months back, the same who comforted her when she was unconscious. She smiled bitterly "Of course it's a curse, it has only cause me pain" she answered.

The voice was silent for a second **"It is only a curse when you **_**believe**_** it's a curse**. **Child you need to open your eyes and see the light to your abilities and you'll find that it will bring you more happiness than what you ever thought so."** It answer in a tone she could only describe as a parent telling their child that they will see why school is so important in the future.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Bring me happiness huh? I'll have to see that to believe that" she answered.

"**Did it not save your guardian from certain fatal attack the day before?"** It asked.

Kithamy eyes shot up remembering that, things clicking in her mind. What if she didn't have her powers, would Optimus have died that morning? She shook her head, she didn't want to think of that happening.

"**Would have he lived if you would have not saved him? Think things over, your life is not filled with darkness, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel"** The voice softly told her.

She stared at the ceiling thinking over what It had said to her. She felt almost defeated, she wanted to believe what It had said to her but then again a part of her refused to believe it. She closed her eyes. "What's your name anyways? I've always spoken to you but you never told me you name" She asked

It was silent. Kithamy did not have chance to ask It again before Optimus called her asking if she was almost done.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" she answered. She turned around looked at herself in the mirror one more time before walking out the bathroom.

Optimus watch her emerge from the bathroom. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was a wearing a simple light pink button down shirt and black capris. She looked nervous.

"I don't know if I'm ready Optimus." She quietly said.

He smiled sympathetically "I'll be right there for you Kithamy, I won't leave your side" he answered.

She looked up at him, and nodded. Maybe just maybe she might be able to make it through all this, with Optimus by her side.

Optimus picked her up and sat her on his shoulder " you okay right there?" he asked.

"yeah" she answered.

They both left the medbay. They walked towards the meeting room everyone was going to be in. They both walked in silent, Optimus watching her from the corner of his optic. He smiled "Kithamy?" he called her.

She stared at the hallway "yeah?" she answered not looking at him.

"I'm proud of you" he answered

Her eyes locked with Optimus. "You are doing this even though you are terrified, that takes a lot of courage, I'm proud that you did not back down even when you were so tempted to" he answered.

She pulled her eyes away from his and looked at the door they were in front of. "I wouldn't be able to do this without your support Optimus"

"That's nothing to be a shame of, everyone needs a support Kithamy, even me sometimes" he answered has Kithamy turned to him again. He smiled at her and ever so slowly she smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kithamy saw everyone sitting in a oval like table although all the humans were technically sitting on the table since the table was too big for them to sit around it. She saw Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and another mech she had saw at the battle the day before who she remember was named Prowl. She also saw Sam, Mikeala, Epps and her uncle Will. She felt her stomach drop a little seeing her uncle. She was scared of his reaction. She didn't understand why she was more afraid of what her uncle might think of her than anybody else other than Optimus would think. Maybe because she was afraid that her only blood related family would reject her. She wasn't sure, but she hoped by the end of this meeting it wont end like that.

Optimus put her down on the table and the first thing that happened that shocked her almost to tears was the hug she received from Mikeala and how worried she had told her she was of her. Sam was standing near her also. Her arms were limply by her side. She wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't expecting it, she was somewhere in her heart hoping it but not expecting it. After a Mikeala had let go of her, she was standing face to face with her uncle. They both stood there, but for only a second. Will swept her into his arms, which left her eyes wide open.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever think for one moment that I would turn my back on you because you're different" tears pricked the corner of his eyes. He stroked her hair "I will _never_ leave you Kithamy, _never_" He said.

Tears dripped down from her cheeks. Her arms wrapping around her uncle.

She had not expected this. Not for one moment. Has she stood there, both embracing one another. Nor was she expecting the answer from the question she had asked earlier.

"**Most know me by Allspark, but you may call me Aleisha"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author notes: Yes I decided to call the Allspark a different name, I mean the 'Allspark' did not have a ring to it, why not the Allspark have a personal name? **

**Tell me what you think?**

**Till next time!**


End file.
